<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get these thoughts out by Taurusicorn2400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511579">Get these thoughts out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400'>Taurusicorn2400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie is going through it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get these thoughts out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I put it in the tags, but I'm gonna give a trigger warning here just in case for the people who don't read them (like me). This is a vent fic. These are my thoughts that I needed to get out. There is thoughts of suicide, technically an attempt, I don't know but I'm putting that here too. If you don't think you can read it please don't. Stay safe yall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie sits in her room, thinking. Honestly that's probably the absolute worse thing she could do at the moment, but here she fucking is, thinking her ass off.</p>
<p>Somehow, she survived that stupid fuckijg night, she survived that bridge, and somehow she was allowed to come back to the school, yaaaay, but that doesn't help any with the torment going on I'm her head. So yeah, now she's sitting in her room, thinking.</p>
<p>Thinking about all the things Lil-that bitch put her through. The horrible things she almost did, the horrible things she actually did. Just haunting her. She wants it to shut up , but it fucking won't. Mocking her in a way. Stupid fucking brain.</p>
<p>It's not as if she hasn't dealt with this type of thing before, one of the reasons she's been sent to this school, but before she only had uncontrollable anger and regular depression to deal with. Now, now she has actual horrors in her head. People she's killed. Not just people though, one of them was her own family her sister.</p>
<p>Now she's thinking about her face when she heard the words leave that bitch's mouth. 'Kill her to prove you're loyal to us, or we'll see to it you both don't make it out.' The fear, dread, guilt that filled Sophie's eyes as that bitch handed Minnie a gun to kill her with. Minnie can still hear the pleads, the sobs, the sudden acceptance of her fate. The bang the gun made, the thud her sister's body made as it hit the ground.</p>
<p>She remembers it like it was fucking yesterday and she wants it to stop. To get out of her head. She wants her brain to be fucking quiet for one second. But that won't happen. Not unless she makes it permant. She looks down at the bottle she stole from the nurses office when Ruby wasn't looking. Her grip on it could make it break, but it doesn't. It just sits in the redhead's hands, waiting for her to make her move.</p>
<p>Minnie keeps staring at the bottle, thoughts still running rampad. Telling her to do what she's been thinking about for years. To just open it and have all her burdens and thoughts silenced forever. Maybe see Sophie again, and ask for forgiveness. </p>
<p>Then her thoughts turned to Tenn. God he'd be so sad if she went through with this. He could be the one who finds her. That would mess him up real bad. Get his sister back just to lose her again. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't do that to anyone. Why was she thinking about doing this? Those stupid thoughts, right. She shouldn't have asked to be alone. That was stupid of her to do. She should've remembered she shouldn't be alone when like this. Fuck her thoughts, she won't let them win. She's been winning this fight for as long as she could remember, she's not gonna let some stupid, pitiful thoughts win. </p>
<p>Minnie stands up from her bed, bottle in hand, and walks out the door. She makes her way to the nurses office, and puts the bottle back where it belongs. She then makes her way out to the courtyard. She sees Tenn, smiling, drawing something. God she would've missed that if she went through with that plan. Minnie is glad she didn't. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>